Je veux mon chapeau !
by just-one-dream
Summary: Un an. C'était le temps qu'il avait du tenir. Douze mois. C'était le temps durant lequel il avait du supporter l'exubérance de cet Idiot. 365 jours. 8760 heures. 525 600 minutes. Ca avait dur, ça avait été long. Mais ce dur travail avait porté ses fruits, il l'avait eu son chapeau!


Cette histoire commence alors que notre héro élastique a sept ans. C'était alors un petit garçon, tout mignon, innocent, avec un sourire de quatre kilomètres de long et un visage tellement adorable qu'on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans concession s'il nous le demandait. Il était gentil avec tout le monde et tous l'aimait, le protégeait, le chérissait et le bénissait. Il était l'incarnation même de la pureté et de l'innocence…Du moins, il l'était en apparence. Car sous son masque parfait de petit garçon modèle se cachait un véritable démon. Un monstre intelligent et manipulateur. Qui n'hésite pas à mentir pour arriver à ses fins. Un enfant pourri gâté par la vie qui ne recule devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il recherche. Et ce jour là, ce que Monkey D. Luffy voulait, c'était le célèbre chapeau qui avait appartenu au Roi des Pirates en personne, et que Shanks Le Roux, un idiot complètement gaga devant lui, gardait précieusement.

Et quand Luffy voulait quelque chose, il l'avait. Point.

Il avait alors mis au point un plan diabolique. Aidé de Makino, son assistante, il s'était attiré les grâces de l'idiot et du reste de son équipage. Il avait eu un peu plus de mal avec Ben, beaucoup trop intelligent pour son propre bien, mais après avoir sorti son arme secrète, un sourire magnifique, il avait réussi à l'emprisonner dans ses filets. C'était presque trop facile. Et au passage, durant l'année où les « pirates » du Roux étaient présents, Luffy avait même réussi à mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour l'avenir. C'était tellement pratique d'être aimé de tous.

Il avait mangé un fruit du démon, celui de l'élasticité. Bon, il aurait vraiment préféré un logia, c'était tellement plus classe un logia. Mais avec l'idiot, il ne fallait pas espérer mieux. La tête que le Roux avait tirée était d'ailleurs mémorable. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. L'idiot. Il ne pensait même pas aux millions de Berrys qu'il avait perdu. Il s'en voulait parce que Luffy ne pourrait plus jamais nager… Par sa faute. C'était risible. Et pour bien l'enfoncer encore plus, Luffy avait fait en sorte de paraître triste, expliquant, en couvrant son visage de larmes de crocodile, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais nager, et que donc, il ne pourrait pas devenir un pirate. Voir le visage de Shanks se couvrir de culpabilité avait été tellement amusant. Il aurait pu éclater de rire si ça n'avait pas ruiné sa couverture.

Et en plus d'avoir mangé un fruit du démon, chose assez rare, il avait réduit le potentiel d'un de ses futurs adversaires. Car oui, le Roux, aussi idiot et gaga qu'il était, était puissant et constituait un futur adversaire de taille. Mais par chance, grâce à un concours de circonstance assez étrange, Shanks avait perdu son bras. Bon, Luffy avait vraiment été déçu et surprit sur le coup. Il était certain que Le Roux était assez puissant pour se débarrasser d'une petite bestiole comme un Roi des Mers en moins d'une seconde, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Mais le mieux durant cette année de repos pour l'équipage du Roux avait clairement été leur départ. Luffy avait tout mis en œuvre pour que son plan se déroule à merveille. Il allait l'avoir son chapeau, il allait l'avoir.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rejoindre mon équipage ? »

Shanks le saoulait avec cette question depuis leur rencontre. Pour ne pas lui répondre qu'il ne rejoindrait jamais un équipage aussi nul et ridicule que le sien, il avait du s'inventer un alibi de taille. Un alibi qu'il ressortait à chaque fois que le Roux insistait et reposait sa question.

« Je ne suis pas encore assez fort, il faut que je m'entraîne, je compte devenir le Roi des Pirates. »

Shanks, comme toujours, soupirait en boudant. La tête qu'il faisait dans ces moments là était hilarante. La bouche en canard, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. C'était souvent là que Luffy se demandait si Le Roux était réellement un des plus grands pirates de la planète, nan parce qu'on aurait dit un gamin qui n'aimait pas son gâteau d'anniversaire. C'était tout bonnement ridicule.

« Et si je te donne mon chapeau ? »

Ah, on y arrivait. Si l'instant n'avait pas été crucial, Luffy aurait sourit de toutes ses dents. Après une année à supporter l'exubérance du Roux, il allait enfin obtenir l'objet de ses convoitises. Néanmoins, il était hors de question qu'il rejoigne l'équipage de l'idiot. Il avait une fierté non d'un poisson rouge. Il n'allait pas intégrer un équipage complètement stupide qui passait son temps à boire. Ce serait tellement humiliant… Un petit sourire doux prit place sur le visage de Luffy, il y était presque. Bientôt, le chapeau de Roger serait sur sa tête.

« Non Shanks, il faut que je progresse encore avant de prendre la mer. »

Et il hocha la tête avec conviction. S'il s'écoutait, Luffy aurait prit la mer tout de suite, il était bien assez fort pour massacrer tous ceux qui se mettaient sur sa route mais tous ses plans étaient déjà en place. Partir en mer maintenant les ruinerait. Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Shanks, après un grand soupir à fendre le cœur de tout le monde, sauf celui de Luffy qui était fait de granit marin, posa une main sur son chapeau et le retira.

Aux yeux de tous, l'instant était solennel, c'était le passage de l'ancienne génération à la nouvelle, le moment où un des Empereurs déclarait qu'il venait de trouver son héritier, la naissance du futur Roi des Pirates. Aux yeux de Luffy, c'était juste le moment où il allait enfin obtenir la récompense pour son dur travail, qui rappelons-le, consistait à supporter pendant une année la folie et l'idiotie du pirate roux.

Au moment où le chapeau de paille fut posé sur sa tête, Luffy baissa les yeux. Pour les personnes présentes, il était entrain de pleurer parce qu'il était triste de dire au revoir à son mentor, à son père spirituel. Mais Makino savait que Luffy devait être entrain de sourire comme un psycopate après avoir achevé sa victime. Et au fond d'elle, la barmaid était fière de Luffy, il avait réussit sa tâche avec brio. Une légère larme coula sur sa joue, elle l'essuya de revers de la main. Les enfants grandissent tellement vite. Hier, il n'était qu'un bébé dans les bras de Garp. Aujourd'hui, il est un gosse manipulateur et intelligent. Et demain, il serait le Roi des Pirates.

« Ce chapeau, c'est mon trésor, tu me le rendras quand tu seras devenu un grand pirate. »

Luffy releva la tête en souriant. Non, il n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Il allait montrer au Monde qu'il venait de berner un des plus grands pirates n'ayant jamais existé. Shanks recula légèrement en voyant l'éclat de folie dans les yeux de Luffy. Son sourire n'était plus le même, il avait changé. Il brillait comme l'autre, mais de démence. Et c'est avec une petite voix fluette que le garçon, désormais avec son chapeau de paille, acheva l'honneur du Roux.

« Donner c'est donner, reprendre c'est voler ! »

Il hocha la tête avec conviction, avant de partir en sautillant et en chantonnant « J'ai le chapeau de Roger, j'ai le chapeau de Roger ». Et si Makino éclata de rire, les autres personnes présentent se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? C'est Yasopp, un des pirates du Roux, qui leur apporta la réponse en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule tremblante de déception de son capitaine.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne veux juste pas que tu vois ses larmes couler… »

Et tous les villageois soupirèrent de soulagement alors que le visage du Roux s'éclairait d'un sourire ravi. Bien sûr, Luffy avait beau être jeune, il avait une fierté et il n'aimait pas pleurer en public. Tout s'expliquait. C'est après avoir vu la crédulité de Shanks et des villageois que Makino et Ben échangèrent un regard désespéré. Ces deux là étaient tombés fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, et quelques années plus tard, la barmaid serait enceinte de lui, mais ça c'est une autre histoire, terminons d'abord celle que nous avons commencée.

C'est donc soulagé que Shanks reparti sur la Red Force. Il était néanmoins très triste de ne pas avoir réussi à emmener Luffy avec lui, il aurait peut-être du le kidnapper… Le Roux secoua la tête avec vigueur. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il avait la nette intuition que Luffy allait devenir quelqu'un de grand et d'important. Si Shanks n'avait pas été perdu dans ses pensées mélancoliques, il aurait entendu un rire machiavélique, celui d'un certain garçon avec un chapeau de paille, résonner dans le village de Fushia.

La morale de cette histoire est que, si Luffy veut quelque chose, Luffy a ce quelque chose. Et que Shanks est un idiot très simple à manipuler. Et que Makino et Ben sont amoureux. Et que Yasopp est totalement crédule. Et que le chapeau de Roger gratte beaucoup. Et que… Ouai enfin, arrêtez de faire confiance aux gamins ayant un sourire trop innocent pour être normal. Il en va de votre sécurité.

Bonjour, je suis la coupeuse de page.

Je suis ici pour dire que cette histoire est terminée et que maintenant, c'est le blabla de l'auteur.

Voilà.

Bon, bah, au revoir.

C'était la coupeuse de page.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire hier soir, en remuant dans mon lit pour chercher une position pour dormir. En fait, j'avais lu la théorie du Shanks Mastermind et ça m'a remué. J'ai donc imaginé l'histoire du Luffy Mastermind… Voilà. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. J'espère que ça vous avez aimé. A la prochaine.

J.O.D


End file.
